


Dueña de tu Narrativa

by TheUnknownShade



Series: La Casa Búho 'Eclipse Lunar' AU [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Menstruation, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnknownShade/pseuds/TheUnknownShade
Summary: Una historia corta, probablemente sea un One-shot Hurt/Comfort fanfic con Eda, Luz, King y un periodo inesperado
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & King & Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda
Series: La Casa Búho 'Eclipse Lunar' AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184321
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Dueña de tu Narrativa

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Own your narrative](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161777) by [Evilsnotbag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilsnotbag/pseuds/Evilsnotbag). 



Eda despertó con un quejido, Chasqueando sus labios y tosiendo y dejando salir un gruñido.

“Detente, Eda, estas siendo _muy_ elegante” ella murmuro y movió su muñeca hacia el techo. Eventualmente se acomodo y sentó. Bostoneado y estirándose, rascando su posterior izquierdo perezosamente. Chasqueando sus labios de nuevo. Sus pensamiento eran vagos, la única cosa medio clara era el deseo de una gran taza de sangre de manzana fresca. Y un viaje al baño. Removiéndose fuera de su nido, usando la pared para mantenerse firme mientras caminaba. _Realmente_ no era una persona de mañanas. Empezando su rutina matutina en el baño, mirando adormilada mente su reflejo en el baño mientras cepillaba sus dientes.

“Buenos días, asqueroso animal” diciéndose con una sonrisa. Se dio un guiño e intento ponerse firme. Su espalda hizo un pequeño pero perturbador sonido de lo habitual.

"Ooh, owwie-owwie-ouch!" se quejo y miro sobre su hombro para ver si alguien había escuchado sus exclamaciones de no-tan-chica-mala. Frotando su costado, tratando de calentar el área que estaba siendo particularmente difícil. “Elixir” murmuro para si misma, agachándose para abrir la alacena. El movimiento la hizo quejarse de nuevo, y con un gruñido dejo salir algunas malas palabras en voz baja. Eso si tuvo algo más vibra de chica mala. Algunas palabras dejaron un aire amargo. Con la botella en la mano, tomo un gran trago de la poción dorada. Hizo muecas mientras bebía la dosis. El familiar sabor amargo se mezclo _horriblemente_ con la pasta de diente rosa con brillitos sabor chicle de Luz. Se estremeció e hizo un claro sonido de asco.

Se apoyo en el lavabo y espero para que la poción surtiera su efecto. Las molestias y el dolor de su cuerpo lentamente se fueron de un creciente zumbido a un lejano estruendo. Dejando su mente clara. Bueno, _ligeramente_ más clara.

“Ahh, mucho mejor,” dijo, parándose un poco mas firme. Su espalda ya no protestando. Se miro en el espejo de arriba a abajo, asintiendo, se dio otro guiño y unos dedos de pistola y dijo; “Aun lo tengo, comprar pasta de dientes,” y se dirigió a la cocina por algo de desayuno.

La silla alta de King estaba vacía. Y no había una alegre y amable Luz en la cocina. Esto era inusual.

Luz solo había estado con ellos solo por unas semanas, pero ellos tres habían caído, anqué para Eda una molesta pero sobre todo agradable rutina de desayuno. A quien engañaba; a Eda le encantaba. Era asombrosamente lindo despertar con una cocina que olía a pan tostado, y algunas veces _waffles_. Pero ella nunca admitiría eso. Su mente se dirigió hacia los desayunos que compartía con Lily, antes en los viejos tiempos. Tomo su cabeza y forzó su pensamiento lejos.

Los platos de la noche anterior aun seguían en el lavabo. No había tazas limpias. Ella gruño y froto su cara, entonces empezó a limpiar los platos.

“Luz! King!” llamo con una ronca voz, más para distraerse a ella misma. “Desayuno!”

***

En el piso de arriba, King despertó con el sonido de su nombre siendo llamado. Él estaba acurrucado en el fondo del saco de dormir de Luz.

"¿Weh?"

Olfateando el aire. Había un pequeño aroma de pan tostado que venia del piso de abajo.

“Luz! Despierta, desayuno!” King tomo el calcetín de Luz de su pie, entonces se levanto y salió de la habitación emocionado.

“¿Donde esta Luz?” Eda pregunto cuando King estaba subiendo a su silla alta un minuto después.

“En su capullo para dormir” él respondió. “¿Hoy puedo tener mi pan tostado con mantequilla y chispas de arcoíris? Hace parecer como si hubiera vomitado un hada.”

“Claro” Eda dijo algo distraída, mirando hacia el techo. Tal vez la niña podría seguir recostada un poco mas, por una vez.

Eda termino su desayuno, pero aun sin rastro de Luz. Ella dejo a King para que lave los platos y se dirigió a las escaleras para checar en la chica. Tal vez tenga alguna enfermedad. Quien sabe que tipo de gérmenes ella podría haber obtenido en esa miserable escuela. Se dirigió a la puerta del ático y puso su mano en la manija, entonces se detuvo. Recordando que tanto ella odiaba cuando gente solo entraba a _su_ habitación cuando era una niña. Era extraño no poder entrar a cualquier habitación de su propia casa, cuando ella quisiera. Tal vez es así como los padres se sentían? Ugh, no importa. Tomo un paso atrás y toco.

“Luz, estas despierta?”

Sin respuesta. Toco otra vez.

“King se va a comer todo el pan tostado, mejor deja de… _tostarte_ , eh?” Ella rio de su propia broma y espero por una risa por detrás de la puerta

Nada. Ni siquiera un gemido adolescente de disgusto al brillante humor.

“Vamos niña, eso fue gracioso,” Eda rodo sus ojos. “¿Tan siquiera estas ahí?” Ella abrió la puerta y tomo un vistazo adentro. Se detuvo por un momento para dejar que sus ojos se ajustaran a la oscuridad. Partículas de polvo se movieron por un ligero rayo de luz, todo estaba muy silencioso. Luz estaba acostada en el piso en su saco de dormir azul y blanco, sus ojos cerrados.

Tal vez ella pudo haber despertado sí estuviera usando mis tacones, Eda pensó brevemente. La chica se movió en su sueño – ¿acaso ella va a despertar?

La cara de Luz se arrugo. Rodo hacia un lado y dejo salir un ligero gruñido.

Las cejas de Eda se levantaron en sorpresa y preocupación repentina mordió su plexo solar. Apretó y movió sus labios sobre sus dientes, acercándose para agitar el hombro de Luz.

“Hey, Luz?” dijo con una voz que sonó sorpresivamente suave, incluso para Eda.

Las pestañas de luz se movieron, entonces su cara dibujo una inequívoca señal de dolor. Su cuerpo se acurruco en si mismo y un ahogado siseo escapo. Eda rápidamente retiro su mano.

“¿Estas bien?” Ella pregunto preocupada.

“Oww…” Luz gimió después de unos buenos veinte segundos, su voz mas aguda de los usual.

“¿Acaso dormiste raro sobre tu hombro? Debemos conseguirte una cama apropiada, niña.” Eda dejo salir una risa culposa, aliviada de escuchar a la chica hablar. Eda sabia muy bien en que tanto dolor podrías estar si dormías en un ángulo raro. O, en lugares raros.

Los ojos de Luz se abrieron de golpe. Su mente aturdida por el sueño se había puesto repentinamente en marcha. Varias campanas de alarma estaban sonando en su cabeza. ¿Sensación helada en la panza? ¿Extraña sensación pegajosa donde _definitivamente_ no debería haber una sensación pegajosa? Su mano izquierda rozó algo húmedo en algún lugar de su pierna.

" _Oh_ cielos,” chilló Luz, luego miró a Eda, luego a su saco de dormir. Sus mejillas se pusieron de un rojo brillante.

Eda miró a Luz con sorpresa, luego con preocupación cuando el rostro de Luz se arrugó en otra mueca. Otro siseo bajo escapó de la chica.

"¿Estás… bien?" Preguntó Eda con voz cautelosa.

"Oh, um, _bueno_ -" balbuceó Luz mientras trataba de recobrar su compostura. Instintivamente, trató de alejarse más de Eda, pero en su lugar se hizo una bola quejosa.

La mente de Luz se aceleró. ¡Estaba tan avergonzada! ¿ _Por qué_ no había pensado en esto? Oh, cielos, le dolía mucho, el dolor en la parte baja de su vientre y en la espalda le dificultaba siquiera _pensar_. Era una especie de dolor retorcido, frío y duro; sentía como si le estuvieran exprimiendo la parte media como un trapo. Y ella _sabía_ que la parte de abajo de su pijama estaba arruinada, y probablemente todo el saco de dormir también - oh, se sentía tan _estúpida_. El dolor alejó todos los demás pensamientos de su mente por un momento aparentemente infinito. No había podido prepararse para eso. En algún lugar en el medio, todo se puso blanco, luego comenzó a desvanecerse, y se encontró jadeando, mirando directamente a los preocupados ojos amarillos de Eda.

"¿Luuuz?" Dijo Eda lentamente. "¿Estas conmigo?"

"Sí, sólo... uh... _cólicos_ , ¿sabes? ¿Ahaha?" Luz soltó una risa forzada y nerviosa, tratando de poner los ojos en blanco con indiferencia y quitarse el dolor como si nada. _Cielos, soy un fenómeno,_ pensó. _¿Las brujas incluso tienen períodos? ¡Aaaaaahhhh!_

"Diablos, niña, me _asustaste_ ", dijo Eda con un suspiro de alivio. Se sentó en el suelo y se frotó la frente con la mano para deshacerse de la tensión que se había ido acumulando allí. Luz no había tenido una condición humana horrible, ¡era solo su Tiempo de Luna! Sin embargo, parecía que tenía cólicos bastante intensos, pero _eso_ era algo _normal_. Eda miró a Luz y sonrió con simpatía. "Puedo prepararte una poción grandilocuente para poner un poco de energía en tus pies, si quieres. Funciona bastante bien contra mis propios cólicos, y pueden ser verdaderos idiotas a veces. Aunque me tomará algo de tiempo, he querido reponer los ingredientes de la tienda, ya sabes cómo va ".

"Gracias, Eda. Quizás," Luz dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Las brujas tenían períodos, entonces. El dolor en la parte inferior de su vientre comenzó a aumentar de nuevo, pero esta vez estaba un poco más preparada. Ella ralentizó su respiración, tal como su mamá le había enseñado.

Eda vio los ojos de Luz vidriosos y perder el enfoque.

"Oh, cielos", suspiró suavemente, y esperó a que Luz regresara. "Iguual a Lily." Hubo un pequeño dolor agudo en su pecho.

Luz sabía que Eda había dicho algo, pero no había podido procesarlo. Las cosas no se pusieron blancas durante mucho tiempo esta vez, y cuando pudo ver con claridad de nuevo, notó que estaba sudando al igual que jadeando.

"¿Regresaste?" Preguntó Eda con una pequeña sonrisa preocupada.

"Lo siento, si. Es algo difícil concentrarse, lo siento", Luz se frotó la espalda con cuidado, pero no se atrevió a tocar su estomago.

"Tal vez necesites una poción más fuerte", reflexionó Eda, con una arruga entre los ojos. "¿Qué es lo que haces en el mundo humano?"

"Tenemos analgésicos. ¿Creo que tengo algunos en mi bolso?" Luz comenzó a sentarse y sintió que algo extremadamente vergonzoso le sucedía a su mitad inferior. Sus ojos se agrandaron y sus mejillas casi se incendiaron. Eda levanto una ceja.

"Yo me encargo, ¿de acuerdo?" sugirió, sospechando lo que podría haber sucedido para que Luz pareciera aterrorizada de repente. Eda había tenido mucha curiosidad por ver el interior del bolso de Luz. ¿Qué _era_ lo que un humano llevaba consigo en el día a día?

"Esta en un cierre morado con una calavera en llamas", dijo Luz con una voz diminuta.

"¿Qué _son_ los analgésicos? ¿Una especie de pequeños demonios portátiles?" Eda se preguntó en voz alta mientras excavaba entre tesoros desconocidos y brillantes. "¿Consumen dolor como sustento?"

"No", se rio Luz. "Son _pastillas_. Medicina".

"¿En serio? Fascinante - ¿es esto?" Eda levantó una cosa cuadrada arrugada de color púrpura.

Una compresa

"Nnnoo, pero _también_ lo necesitaré", la sonrisa de Luz pasó de tentativamente divertida a absolutamente mortificada.

"Muuuuy bien," Eda movió las cejas, tratando de suavizar cualquier cosa incómoda que acababa de hacer. Quizás algún extraño paso en falso humano. "Ah, cosa púrpura con una calavera en llamas."

"Gracias", dijo Luz, luego se las arregló para sacar una pastilla de su plástico y papel de aluminio con una sola mano. Su otra mano todavía se frotaba la espalda y mantenía a raya el dolor - estaba funcionando, por ahora.

Las orejas de Eda se movieron ante el leve pop y miró fascinada las pastillas. Luz tragó la pastilla rosa con un trago de su botella de agua.

"¿Puedo ver eso?" Preguntó Eda, indicando la hoja de pastillas. Luz se lo entregó.

"No saque ninguna pastilla, por favor."

"Un recipiente que se dobla, cruje y hace pop", murmuró Eda, doblando la sábana hacia adelante y hacia atrás. "Encantador. La gente pagaría un buen dinero por este tipo de cosas, ya sabes".

"Debería presentarte el plástico de burbujas..." murmuró Luz. "¿Podría uh... tener algo de privacidad?" sonrió incómoda a Eda. "¿Y tal vez podrías um... evitar que King venga aquí por un... _tiempo_?" Sus ojos se movieron rápidamente hacia su abdomen y su sonrisa rígida se volvió un poco más presa del pánico. _¡¿Eso era una mancha ?!_

"Claro, niña", sonrió Eda de una manera comprensiva y, para la vergüenza aparentemente sin fondo de Luz, de manera _consciente_. Dejó las pastillas y se levantó para irse. "Sabes que el calor es bueno para los cólicos, ¿verdad? ¿Quieres una bolsa de agua caliente?"

"Oh, santo cielo, _si, por favor_ ", gimió Luz con gratitud. "Gracias, Eda."

"Solo grita cuando estés listo, o baja." Luz asintió en respuesta. Eda salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina. "Uf, y pensé que _había_ tenido una mañana un poco difícil", agito la cabeza mientras llegaba al final de las escaleras. "¡King!"

"¿Weh?" el pequeño demonio se volteo de secar los platos. Llevaba su delantal de flores favorito.

"Necesito que te largues un par de horas", señaló Eda por encima del hombro con una mano, luego buscó en un bolsillo con la otra. Sacó algunos billetes arrugados y pelusa. Sería más seguro tener a King fuera de la casa. Era adorable, sí, pero también una monada entrometida.

King entrecerró los ojos. "¿Por qué?" preguntó sospechosamente.

A juzgar por la reacción de Luz en el piso de arriba, Eda había llegado a la conclusión de que no quería que el hecho de que estaba en su Tiempo de Luna se supiera al mundo. Agitó la mano, eligiendo la primera excusa que le vino a la mente; "Voy a usar con esos calcetines que odias".

"¿No los que tienen los dedos de los pies? ¡Son tan espeluznantes!" King se estremeció.

"Siiip, es hora de calcetines espeluznante. Necesito mi dosis, King", dijo Eda seriamente, luego colocó un poco de dinero cubierto de pelusa en el mostrador. "Ve a buscarte un regalo o algo."

"No tienes que decírmelo dos veces", se rió King, se quitó el delantal, recogió el dinero y se escabullo. "¡Voy a conseguir tantos macarrones! ¡Eee-hee-hee!"

***

Luz se acostó y gimió sobre su almohada hasta que lo peor de la vergüenza y la última ola de cólicos se calmaran. Se obligó a levantarse y luego se arrastró hasta el baño para limpiarse y cambiarse. No había sido tan malo como temía, pero aún así fue una molestia lavar su saco de dormir y su pijama. Se regaño a sí misma por no hacer un seguimiento de los días, pero en su propia defensa agregó que no era como si su ciclo fuera particularmente _predecible_ , y además, llegar a un nuevo reino lleno de magia y caos y monstruos era bastante malditamente distractor. Le podría haber pasado a cualquiera, ¿verdad?

¿Verdad…?

Y Eda había sido muy comprensiva. _Demasiado_ comprensivo. A Luz le ardieron las mejillas al pensar en bajar. O llamar a Eda. Pero esa bolsa de agua caliente sonaba tan bien ... El analgésico había comenzado a funcionar ahora, pero en realidad solo atenuó el dolor en una pequeña cantidad. Luz estaba agradecida por cualquier tipo de alivio, pero deseaba que su mamá le permitiera tomar algo más fuerte. Había considerado la oferta de Eda sobre una poción, pero una imagen mental de su madre aparecía cada vez que pensaba en ello.

 _"Solo toma los medicamentos que te recetó un médico. Luego tómalos **solo** cuando te lo recetaron. Nunca tomes medicamentos a menos que sea necesario, mija",_ decía la imagen de su mamá. ¿Pero realmente contaba una poción? Ella suspiró. Por supuesto que lo hacia.

Luz se subió la capucha y bajó las escaleras, tratando de no sentirse la persona más incómoda del universo y fracasando miserablemente.

"Oye, niña, ¿Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó Eda detrás de Luz. Llevaba una caja con una variedad de cosas humanas.

"¡Estoy bien!"

Eda vio a Luz _intentar_ sonreír. Tenía una expresión que sería más apropiada si alguien le hubiera preguntado si quería que un peludo extraño le mordiera las uñas de los pies. Ella también estaba usando su capucha. Oh cielos.

"Diablos, niña, no tienes que fingir cuando estás conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?" Eda dijo con las cejas arrugadas. "Estar en tu tiempo de luna es lo peor. Puedes dejar que se note".

"Uh... ¿tiempo de luna?" Luz preguntó insegura.

"¿Los humanos usan un término diferente? Lo de la sangre que sucede una vez al mes." Eda movió la mano de un lado a otro. "El río escarlata, pintando las rocas de rojo, semana de la bestia- tiene un montón de nombres".

"La llamamos, um... Estar en tu período".

"Huh, ambos están relacionados con el tiempo", comentó Eda. "Vamos a conseguirte esa bolsa de agua caliente, ¿de acuerdo?" Se puso en camino por el pasillo hacia la cocina.

Luz la siguió, agitando los brazos a los costados para tratar de deshacerse de la vergüenza. ¿Cómo podía Eda ser tan _casual_ al respecto? Luz se preguntó, sus mejillas brillando al rojo vivo.

Eda sacó una silla de cocina para Luz y Luz se sentó con cuidado. Con un movimiento dramático de su cabello, Eda dibujó algunos círculos de hechizos en el aire. Los ojos de Luz se iluminaron, como Eda había esperado que lo hicieran. Con un puf y un chapoteo, apareció una botella de agua caliente marrón, seguida de un esfera de agua y una bola de fuego. Con una mirada de concentración arrogante y confiada en su rostro, Eda movió el fuego debajo del agua. En cuestión de segundos, el agua empezó a hervir. Con un chasquido de sus dedos, el agua se deslizó dentro de la botella y el fuego se desvaneció con un _whoomph_.

 _"Quee cooool",_ suspiro Luz, con los ojos brillantes.

"Eso no es nada", sonrió Eda e hizo un movimiento con la mano. La botella de agua se disparó hasta el regazo de Luz.

"Oh, santo _cielo_ ", gimió la chica, luego se inclinó hacia adelante y abrazó la botella contra su cuerpo. Apoyó la cabeza en la mesa de la cocina. El fuerte y agudo dolor se apagó instantáneamente y el resto de su cuerpo se relajó. Por todos los cielos, fue un alivio tan dulce. " _Gracias_ , Eda."

Luz hizo rodar su dolorida cabeza contra la madera lisa y gastada de la mesa. Se sintió agradable y fresco. Y solo un poco pegajoso.

"¿Quieres un poco de té con tu mesa?" Preguntó Eda, sonando divertida.

"Mmm, sí, por favor", tarareó Luz.

Eda preparó una olla de té, pensó un momento, miró por encima del hombro para asegurarse de que ni King ni Hooty estuvieran mirando (Luz todavía se frotaba la cabeza contra la mesa como la adorable rarita que era), luego hundió la mano en un alacena. Encontró lo que estaba buscando y lo sacó triunfalmente.

"Té y un snack especial", dijo Eda, dejando la tetera y una bolsa arrugada sobre la mesa. Dos tazas se elevaron desde el lavabo. Luz levantó la cabeza y parpadeó aturdida al ver la bolsa que tenía delante. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y suspiro.

"¿Es eso... una bolsa de mini Snickers?"

"¡Claro que si!" Eda le guiñó un ojo. "De mi escondite secreto."

Luz miró a Eda con asombro, luego su labio inferior comenzó a temblar. La sonrisa de Eda se desvaneció

"¿Acaso... no te gusta este dulce?" preguntó ella insegura

Luz asintió rápidamente, luego negó con la cabeza aún más rápido, sintiéndose abrumada; no sabía si debía sacudir la cabeza o asentir. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas y respiró temblorosamente.

"Yo... _amo_ los Snickers", dijo con voz ahogada. "Lo siento, estás siendo tan amable..." se secó los ojos con la manga. Eda se relajó un poco. El tiempo de luna podría hacerte más sensible. Las estrellas _sabían_ que podía perder el control por algo tan trivial cuando era _su_ momento. Como aquella vez el año pasado cuando vio a un Estafador Poof jugar con sus crías y se echó a llorar mientras recolectaba hojas de Raíz Siniestra.

Eda agitó un dedo y apareció una caja de pañuelos. Respiró para hablar, pero Luz se le adelantó.

"¡Lo siento, hoy es un desastre!" Luz tomó un puñado de pañuelos y se secó la cara sonrojada. "No estaba _preparada_ , y _debería_ haberlo estado y tú has sido de gran ayuda y amable y - y"

"Oye, más despacio, _está bien_ , niña", dijo Eda dijo con voz suave. "El tiempo de luna es un _desastre_ ". Ella se encogió de hombros, luego extendió la mano y palmeó el brazo de Luz. "No hay _nada_ de qué disculparse".

Luz parecía como si estuviera a punto de convertirse en papilla. Eda tuvo una idea.

Ella se inclinó hacia adelante con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa. "¿Te he contado... sobre la vez en que mi hermana menor tuvo su primera luna?"

Luz negó con la cabeza lentamente, sintiéndose un poco confundida.

" _Bueno_ ," Eda le dio otra palmadita al brazo de Luz, luego se reclinó en su silla. "Era el día de su graduación de cuarto año, mi quinto, y ella sube al escenario para recibir este premio al trabajo inútil, yada yada -" Eda agitó una mano con desdén. "De todos modos _después_ , mientras mostraba su medalla o lo que sea a los amigos de nuestros padres, ¡se levanta de la mesa y su asiento estaba cubierto de sangre! Tuve que fingir derramar mi bebida sobre ella para cubrirla, pero por supuesto mis padres lo tomaron como yo 'causando deliberadamente una escena y portándome mal' ", levantó las manos e hizo comillas sarcásticamente. "Tuve que podar todo el jardín durante un mes como castigo. ¡Oh! Y hubo una vez que _estornudé_ durante la Convocatoria de Meserif - Dejé huellas rojas en todo el camino hasta el baño, ¡ja!" rio, luego negó con la cabeza y se rio con nostalgia.

"¿Eso suena tan vergonzoso?" Luz sonrió insegura.

"Sí, claro, en ese _momento_ \- pero ¿ahora? Gra-cio-sí-si-mo." Tomó un mini Snickers y se lo metió en la boca con el papel todavía puesto. "El punto que estoy tratando de hacer es- que la vergüenza no es para siempre. En algún momento solo tienes que ser dueña de tu narrativa, ya sabes".

Luz sonrió un poco más, sintiéndose extrañamente tranquilizada.

"Oh, y cómo podría olvidar - esta es una buena," Eda movió las cejas y tomó otro caramelo. "¿El primer chico que besé? Accidentalmente tuve mi tiempo de luna _sobre_ el nuevo sofá de sus padres", extendió sus brazos dramáticamente. " _Vaya_ , ¿verdad? Pero oye, ya no tenía que ir a más de sus estúpidas y aburridas fiestas, ¿cierto? Valio la pena". Eda empujó la bolsa de chocolates hacia Luz con una sonrisa, y Luz tomó uno.

"Yo... una vez capturé una salamandra durante una fiesta que estaba organizando la amiga de mi mamá y lo puse junto a los cupcakes. Pensé que parecía hambriento, ¿sabes? El grito que hizo la amiga de mi mamá cuando lo encontró, como ¡ _Aiiiii_!" Luz hizo una mueca y agitó las manos de una manera tonta. "No fuimos invitados a la próxima".

"Lagartija en la comida - ¡clásico!" Eda asintió con aprobación a Luz, y Luz se sintió envalentonada.

"Tuve... mi primer período durante una excursión, mi mamá me había contado qué esperar, pero no podida imaginar cómo _sería_ realmente. Me asusté tanto!

El recuerdo del rostro aterrorizado de Lily y sus ojos suplicantes en silencio ese día de graduación cruzó por la visión interior de Eda. Sintió otra sensación punzante en su corazón.

"Realmente no he tenido un amigo con quien hablar sobre estas cosas", continuó Luz. Jugueteando torpemente con un envoltorio de caramelo mientras hablaba. "Solo mi mamá".

"Bueno, ahora la tienes, niña", dijo Eda de una manera que Luz encontró extremadamente reconfortante. "Y para que lo sepas, King también sabe sobre estas cosas. Y Hooty, no es nada nuevo o extraño para ellos, si eso es algo que te preocupa. Solo diles que estás en tu tiempo de luna y te dejaran sola. Ja, King trató de burlarse de mí sobre mi estado de ánimo en mi tiempo de luna una vez, cielos, como se arrepintió” Eda se rio entre dientes, recostándose en su silla.

"¿L-le dijiste... sobre esta mañana?" El interior de Luz se había enfriado de repente.

"¿Qué? No, le dije que me iba a usar esos calcetines que él odia, le di algo de dinero para conseguirse algo - hablando de eso -" hizo un círculo de hechizos en el aire y un par de calcetines de arcoíris con dedos individuales aparecieron. Se los puso, luego dejó caer los pies sobre la mesa y movió los dedos de los pies. "¡Ahh, son tan cómodos! Él piensa que son espeluznantes por alguna razón. Mientras esta fuera de la casa", miró el rostro todavía preocupado de Luz. "Vamos, niña, no voy a abandonarte así".

Los hombros de Luz se relajaron y se dejó caer hacia atrás en su silla. "Gracias..."

"Entonces, ¿Qué haces para sentirte mejor, de vuelta en el reino humano?" Preguntó Eda con una sonrisa, tratando de superar el momento incómodo. "Soy partidaria de las revistas de mala calidad. Y las novelas románticas de mala calidad", movió las cejas.

"No lo sé... ¿Normalmente solo veo videos de animales lindos y tontos?"

***

Cuando King regresó más tarde ese día, encontró a Eda y Luz en el sofá de la sala de estar. Se acercó un poco vacilante.

"Comí demasiados macarrones", se quejó con tristeza. "Me duele mi estomaguito".

Luz chilló como siempre lo hacía cuando King estaba siendo adorable.

"Ven aquí, pequeñín", dijo Eda con una sonrisa, luego palmeó el cojín junto a ella. King se incorporó.

"Necesito que me rasquen la barriga", hizo un puchero.

"Aww, _angelito_ ", suspiro Luz. Tan pronto como ella comenzó a acariciar su pequeña y redonda panza, dejó escapar un fuerte eructo. Luz y Eda se echaron a reír.

"Oh, me siento mucho mejor", dijo King con gran alivio. Trepó para sentarse entre Eda y Luz. "¿Qué estamos viendo en el rectángulo maravilloso?"

"Algo llamado 'la mejor falla de gato '", se rio Eda, secándose una lágrima. "Oh, enséñale el que tiene hipo y luego se tira pedos, es muy gracioso".

"¡Uh, _spoilers_!" King exclamó, rodando los ojos.

Luz les sonrió a los dos. Estaba tan feliz de haber terminado en las Islas Hirvientes, todas esas semanas atrás.

"¿Estás bien, niña?" Eda preguntó en voz baja. King también se volvió para mirarla. Luz asintió, sintiendo el cosquilleo de las lágrimas en las comisuras de los ojos.

"Sí, estoy bien", dijo feliz. Luego comenzó de nuevo el video para que King pudiera ver la parte de la que Eda se había reído tontamente. Hubo muchas risas esa tarde.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas de la Autora:  
> Por favor dejen su review! Realmente amo este nuevo show y no puedo esperar a conocer más sobre estos personajes.  
> Por cierto, este es el video del gato que tiene hipo y se tira pedos:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rJqDPaf31Gw
> 
> Este es un trabajo de traducción, la Autora original es Evilsnotbag.  
> Pueden encontrarla en su pagina de Ao3: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilsnotbag  
> Y en Twitter: https://twitter.com/Evilsnotbag


End file.
